


Lazy Sunday

by JayhawkWrites



Series: Domus Civita [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: High School!Sebastian, M/M, high school!kurt, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: One lazy Sunday, Blaine asks Kurt about how he met his very first boyfriend and love. What he hears is a hilarious tale of how his husband met Sebastian in the candy aisle at the grocery store.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Domus Civita [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part of this story is set in the Epilogue after Kurt and Blaine get married, and the other part is sort of set during Chapter 3 when Kurt meets Sebastian at Dalton.

"You never did really tell me about how you and Seb got together," Blaine said one lazy Sunday morning. It was a rare day that neither of them had to do anything but lay around the apartment. Blaine had no upcoming cases he was preparing for; he was actually ahead of the game currently, and Kurt was all caught up on designs.

"What brought this on?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's soft curls.

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly. "I was just thinking about all our time in Italy and everything we learned about each other. I know that the two of you met when you went to spy on his Glee Club. I know that you were together until you graduated and that you loved each other. I guess I'm just curious as to how it happened is all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't mind," Kurt answered. "It's actually a funny story. I guess I always forget that we hadn't met that day after all."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, the first time we met was in a grocery store, and he was a complete and total ass," Kurt said then started explaining.

* * *

Kurt was on his way home from Columbus one day after doing some shopping for his dad's wedding when he noticed his Navigator was running low on fuel. He stopped at the first place he could find that had fuel he trusted, and it just so happened to be in front of a grocery store. After he filled up, he went inside to get some snacks and a Diet Coke to hold him over for the remainder of his drive to Lima.

As he was pursuing the candy aisle-yes, Kurt ate candy every once in a while, and Twizzlers were his driving snack of choice-someone bumped into him.

"Excuse you," Kurt said to the person when they kept walking by.

A tall, handsome boy about his age turned around and scoffed at him.

Kurt had had about all that he could handle lately of people pushing him around, and there was no way he was going to let this asshole get away with it. He stood up and walked down the aisle until he caught up with the guy near the milk fridge.

"Listen here, asswipe," Kurt said, not caring who was around him or listening. "I get kicked around every fucking day of my life where I go to school, and I will be damned if I let some stranger do the same. Watch where you're fucking going next time, and if you do happen to bump into someone, at least have the common courtesy to say you're sorry, especially when you're the one at fault."

Kurt didn't stick around to hear if the boy was going to say anything back to him or not. He turned around and walked to the front of the store, paid for his purchases, and left. On his way home, he did something not many people knew he did; he turned on his "pissed off" playlist and blasted "Not Ready To Make Nice" throughout his car. When he had listened to the song three times, he turned the radio down and switched the station to his Broadway XM radio for the rest of his drive.

He would find out very soon that this would not be the last time he would meet that boy.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked.

"Which part?" Kurt asked in response.

"Well, I already knew about your secret love of some country music, so that's not it," Blaine said with a smile. "That's really how you and Seb met the first time?"

"Yep," Kurt confirmed. "I never even asked his name, and he didn't say a word to me."

"So, I take it that the next time you met it was at Dalton?" Blaine guessed.

"You'd be correct again," Kurt replied.

* * *

Kurt was on his way to Westerville to check out The Warblers after a very disappointing day in Glee. Puck had suggested that he go check out their competition since he was pissed off about having to sing with the guys. Kurt was perfectly okay with it to be honest. He had secretly been looking at other schools around in case the bullying ever got too bad and he decided to talk to his dad about transferring; Dalton looked like a dream come true. The tuition, though, was what would cause the problems for his family.

The night before he went to Dalton, Kurt had once again found himself on the school's website, only this time he was analyzing their uniforms. He didn't have anything that would match it perfectly, but he did have something that might pass as long as nobody looked too closely.

After he got into Dalton, which really wasn't that hard, he found himself walking around and trying to find the music room, or at least someplace that looked like a Glee Club would practice. That's when the chaos hit, and there were boys everywhere. He wasn't sure what to do, so he reached out to stop the first person he could.

"Excuse me," Kurt said. He was not prepared for who turned around.

"Hi," the boy from the grocery store said to him.

"Nevermind; I'll ask someone else," Kurt replied and went to move away. He couldn't, however, when the boy stepped in front of him.

"Please, let me apologize," the boy said. When Kurt didn't move, he continued. "I am so sorry for what happened this weekend. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I was in a really shitty mood, which isn't an excuse for my behavior, I know. My dad was being an ass, and I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"Wow," Kurt said. "I'm not used to getting apologized to. Thank you, though, for your apology. I accept it."

"Thank you," the boy said. "I'm Sebastian, but everyone calls me Seb."

"Kurt," he replied. "Where's everyone going?" he asked even though the hallway had cleared out.

"The Warblers are putting on a performance in the senior commons," Seb explained. "The teachers love to have time out of classes from time to time. So, when The Warblers perform, they all let their students out, so everyone can enjoy it."

"You're shitting me?" Kurt said.

"Not like that at your school I'm taking it?" Seb asked.

"Pretty much the complete opposite," Kurt said.

"Wanna come watch?" Seb asked with a glint in his eye.

"I'd love to," Kurt replied and took the proffered hand that Seb was holding out to him.

They got into the room, and after Seb made sure Kurt was okay by the door to watch, he went over to a group of boys standing in the middle of the room and rapidly talked in a hushed tone to them. Kurt wouldn't find out until later that he was telling them they were changing their whole set.

Within moments of the boys in the middle of the room breaking their huddle, they turned around to face the room, and the sounds of The Jackson 5 filled the room.

"[When](https://youtu.be/x9M2NfGkXaE) _I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
__Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd  
__But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took  
__Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_ "

Kurt was in awe of Seb's voice. He was in even more awe that Seb seemed to be singing right to Kurt, coming up to him and dancing suggestively in front of him.

When the song ended, Seb got caught up with some of the other students who wanted to say how much they loved his performance. Some of the guys that he was singing with looked like they might want to come and talk to Kurt, but at the last minute, they didn't.

Kurt wondered if he had something on his face or something. Or maybe, they had all figured out he was a spy and were trying to figure out the best way to ambush him. Or maybe, they could all see that he was gay, and the whole "no-bullying" policy was a joke.

Then, it hit him. They weren't coming over to him... _because of what had happened during that song._ Kurt was shaking his head at his new acquaintance.

"Did any of these assholes mess with you?" Seb asked when he finally made his way back over to Kurt.

"No," Kurt deadpanned. "You've marked your territory so hard they're scared to say 'hello.'"

"Do you want to join me for a cup of coffee?" Seb asked with a grin.

"Sure," Kurt said with a matching grin.

* * *

"I can see why you say that was how you met and not the other story," Blaine said after Kurt had finished his story.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I know what it's like to be stuck in your head and take pent up emotions out on the wrong people."

"I love you, wonderful husband," Blaine said. Kurt's ability to forgive people would never cease to amaze him.

"I love you, too, wonderful husband," Kurt replied and leaned in to give Blaine's lips a kiss. Of course, a kiss was never a kiss with these two, especially on a lazy Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song is "I Want You Back" performed by The Warblers with Sebastian leading them.


End file.
